The present disclosure relates generally to a golf ball having a golf ball core having spherically symmetric radial appendages extending from an inner core. Further, the present disclosure relates to a golf ball having improved feel, control and sound.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both the amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. For example, some golf balls have a better flight performance than other golf balls, in terms of initial velocity, spin, and total distance.
Similarly, a golfer may use different golf balls having different play characteristics depending on the golfer's preferences. For example, different dimple patterns may affect the aerodynamic properties of the golf ball during flight, or a difference in the hardness may affect the rate of backspin. With regard to hardness in particular, a golfer may choose to use a golf ball having a cover layer and/or a core that is harder or softer. A harder golf ball will generally achieve greater distances but less spin, and so will be better for drives but more difficult to control on shorter shots. On the other hand, a softer golf ball will generally experience more spin and therefore be easier to control, but will lack distance. Some golf balls with a good flight performance do not have a good feel when hit with a golf club. Some golf balls with good performance and feel lack durability.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a durable golf ball having spin control as well as good feel.